Une page se tourne tôt ou tard
by Loulouisetta
Summary: Je suis sûre que l'on a toujours rêver de voir Jane et Lisbon s'enfuir ensemble après la mort de John LeRouge, fuir la police, fuir en Amérique du Sud, s'enfuir de tout. Comment Lisbon réussirait à être présente à la mort de l'ennemi juré de Jane? Que deviendrait leur relation? Jane va-t-il tourner la page? Peut-être grâce à Lisbon? Jisbon bien-sûr!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir! Je suis contente de enfin réécrire, cela fait plus de un mois que je tente de trouver une suite à ma 1ère fanfic mais je suis bloquée donc voilà une fanfic qui sera bien plus "imaginaire par la suite" J'espère vraiment que le début vous plaira!**

* * *

Une journée ordinaire dans la sympathique ville de Sacramento s'était levée. Le soleil réchauffait le cœur de la population, sans qu'il soit suffoquant. Que pouvait-il arriver avec un temps si ensoleillé? Tout semblait parfait...

Une femme brune marchait promptement avec une démarche des plus rapide et assurée. Elle avait un but précis, ce but était de rejoindre son incorrigible consultant. Celui-ci, semblait très insouciant, ce qui malgré leurs dix années passées à travailler ensemble, intrigua sa partenaire. Il sera toujours un mystère pour elle après tout. Comment pouvait-il être si confiant alors qu'il était recherché par le FBI et qu'il s'apprêtait à tuer son ennemi de longues dates? A vrai dire, seul lui pouvait le dire. En effet il nourrissait des pigeons, était-ce alors une journée ordinaire? Bien sûr que non. Tout le monde le savait, surtout ces deux là.

Que voulait-il? Que voulait Bertram? Pourquoi être resté en ville? Pourquoi voulait-il "discuter" avec Jane? Toutes ces questions étaient en suspens occupant les pensées de Lisbon. Jane lui, comme toujours, devait en avoir une certaine idée. Après tant d'années, il devait tout de même connaître un minimum son ennemi. Lisbon resta figée, tentant de comprendre de quoi ce coup de fil entre -apparemment John LeRouge- et Jane parlait.

Avec toujours les mêmes convictions,-celle de dissuader son ami de la laisser faire son travail et celle de ne pas foutre sa vie en l'air-, Teresa lui conseilla de laisser John LeRouge aux fédéraux mais même elle savait que c'était comme parler à un mur. Il n'en ferait rien. C'était sans espoir.

" Vous saviez que ce jour arriverait." Sa phrase était effroyablement catégorique. L'impression que plus aucun sentiment n'avait place dans cette discussion. Cette phrase, elle s'y était préparée, elle savait depuis de longues dates qu'il parviendrait à son but, et qu'elle n'arriverait pas à l'en empêcher.

" Et c'est aujourd'hui." Un silence retentit. Aujourd'hui. C'était la fin, l'inévitable fin. Cependant son amie n'allait pas le laissait faire ça seul. Il avait besoin d'aide, même s'il l'avait déjà refusé auparavant, elle se devait d'être là. Malgré qu'il lui dise qu'elle n'était plus impliquée, elle le voulait, elle y était obligée.

Soudainement, le silence fut rompu, Patrick lui demanda son arme. Pourquoi lui donnerait-elle? Il n'allait tout de même pas exécuter son Némésis avec son arme de service? Il ne ferait jamais une telle chose, il n'allait pas impliquer sa collègue dans son désir de vengeance, après tout, il voulait juste qu'elle soit en sécurité. Effectivement, il en avait juste besoin en tant qu'accessoire... Teresa fut atterrée de sa demande, alors elle resta figée, bouche béante, sans aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire.

"Teresa faites-moi confiance."

Etrangement, quand quelqu'un prononçait cette phrase, Teresa était convaincue qu'il ne fallait absolument pas "faire confiance" à la personne qui lui demandait cette requête. Mais là c'était Jane. Son ami Jane. Après environ seulement quelques secondes de réflexion, elle céda à sa demande. Bien qu'elle était convaincue qu'elle allait le regretter tôt ou tard. L'amour peut vous faire des choses parfois...

Son regard émeraude s'emplissait de douleur, celle de voir son consultant gâcher sa vie et celle de le voir partir loin d'elle. Le sien semblait la remercier avec toutefois une touche de tristesse qui s'empara du bleu azur de ses yeux. Leur séparation -sûrement leur dernière- ne s'était même pas brisé avec ne serait-ce qu'une accolade. Son consultant partait, pour la dernière fois devant ses yeux impuissants maintenant devenus vides.

* * *

Il courait, fuyant la police, fuyant ses amis afin de les garder en sécurité. Fuyant sa vie. Il devait en finir seul. Laissée dans ce parc, Teresa entendait le FBI se rapprocher, Jane devait être rapide. S'apprêtant à partir, une main toucha son bras. Le contact la fit frissonnée. N'étant toujours pas retourner, la voix de cet inconnu la saluant lui glaça le sang.

"Vous n'êtes pas censé être mort Sheriff?" Mc Allister se trouvait devant elle. Il n'était pourtant pas assez pâle pour être un fantôme! Il lui afficha un sourire narquois à donner la chair de poule.

"Allons ma chère Lisbon, vous ne comprenez pas? Et maintenant il n'y a plus besoin de m'appeler comme cela, appelez moi par mon véritable nom." L'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage depuis qu'elle l'avait reconnu. Comment était-ce possible? Et quel nom? Le sheriff rencontra le regard de l'agent du CBI à présent légèrement terrifié presque devenu livide." John LeRouge."

Elle ria de bon cœur juste devant son nez tellement cette blague semblait absurde. Cependant son interlocuteur ayant toujours gardé un air sérieux se moqua de sa crédulité derrière -encore une fois- un sourire des plus troublant étant des plus malsain. S'étant remise de ses émotions, Teresa croisait ses yeux persans et glaçants."J'ai mit en scène ma propre mort grâce à mes amis, un jeu d'enfant!" Après mûre réflexion, elle ressentait la même horrible sensation qu'il y avait seulement que quelques jours. Ce jour où elle était entrée dans cette maison où elle eut le malheur de découvrir le cadavre de Partridge. C'est pourtant impossible!

"Pardon? C'est Bertram? C'est lui." Quand elle finit sa phrase, toute la conviction dans sa voix s'était échappée. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il disait vrai, mais alors que voulait-il d'elle? "Mais..."

" Vous le croyez réellement capable de fonder une association avec les forces de police corrompues dans toute la Californie, de torturer, violer et tuer des femmes de sang froid en prenant un plaisir immense? Réellement? Bertram?"

Cet ignoble homme aussi froid que la mort elle même s'approcha dangereusement de Teresa lui faisant de plus en plus peur. Elle pâlit suite à ses mots. Elle était en face de John LeRouge le tueur en série, celui qui a semé le deuil et la désolation chez tant de gens, chez Patrick Jane même chez elle-même.

"Comment? Enfin, c'est impossible..." Son sourire s'amplifia devenant presque sa propre signature sanglante tant menaçante. Faisant reculer Teresa par la même occasion. Il prit son poignet dans sa grande main ferme et rêche. Elle frémit, devenant tremblante comme une feuille. L'agent Lisbon n'aurait jamais cru se sentir aussi faible face à un criminel. Pourtant elle était pétrifiée.

" Comment? et bien je suis la seule personne à pouvoir dire ce qu'il vous est arrivé cette nuit où vous aviez placé des mouchards sur mon téléphone et sur celui des autres suspects de Jane..." Sa peur se dissipa ayant retiré son bras de son étreinte et d'autant plus que la seule chose qu'il lui ait fait subir fut de "peindre" son visage. Elle lui rétorqua alors sèchement que tout le monde savait ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Un smiley rouge sang. Même pas son propre sang. Rien.

"Vous croyez vraiment que je n'aurais fait que ça? Moi, John LeRouge? Ce que vous pouvez être naïve agent Lisbon."

"Vous m'avez fait quoi?" Il bluffait, Lisbon en était convaincue, elle n'avait aucune marque ni cicatrice sur son corps, il voulait juste l'effrayer. Mais elle ignorait pourquoi. Son angoisse retomba aussitôt. Elle n'avait pas a avoir peur. Même si John LeRouge se trouvait actuellement devant elle. Cependant il persista:

"Un jour vous vous rendrez compte ma chère, ça m'a presque fait mal au cœur de vous entendre hurler si fort" Lisbon tourna la tête voulant éviter ses propos terrifiants de l'atteindre. Elle se résilia finalement à vouloir ressentir aucune crainte envers lui. C'était peine perdue. Teresa reprit ses esprits afin de lui demander ce qui l'intéressait vraiment: " Pourquoi êtes vous venu me parler à moi, au lieu d'aller voir Jane? Et pourquoi m'avoir avouer tout cela?"

* * *

 **Voilà le début, j'aurais espéré qu'il soit plus long mais j'avais vraiment envie de le poster ce soir. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis ça me ferai très plaisir! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir! Avant tout merci pour les reviews, merci à melina metareche! Tu auras bientôt des réponses à tes questions et merci à Allison Mentalist qui est toujours là pour m'encourager! Bon je vous souhaite une agréable lecture;)**

* * *

Après avoir posé sa question, Teresa se figea. Voulait-elle connaître la réponse après tout? Son subconscient lui disait de partir mais sa curiosité était toujours la plus forte, la combattre ne servirait plus à rien.

"Notre cher Patrick me cherche, mais je ne vous apprends rien après tout... Il arrivera peut être à son but, mais entre nous j'en doute..." Son sourire s'agrandit encore une fois, comment était-ce possible? Son zygomatique semblait déjà être à son maximum, il serait donc infini? "Cela faisait au moins dix ans que vous voyez ce pauvre ami être rongé par son envie de vengeance, vous ne croyez pas que vous méritez d'y assister? Vous avez du souffrir à cause de tout ça ma chère, j'en suis navré..." Lisbon serra ses poings, la manière dont ce monstre la dévisageait la répugnait au plus haut point. Comment pouvait-il être aussi sûr de lui?

"Il m'a demandé de rester à l'écart, et je compte respecter sa volonté."

"Bien sûr je comprends... Mais croyez vous réellement que Jane va réussir à résister à tout mes hommes? Il a beau avoir prit votre arme, ça ne fera aucune différence.."

"Mais, comment..." Elle se stoppa d'elle même. Cela n'avait sans doute aucune importance d'insister sur ce point. Il savait tout. Toute sa vie était mise à nue juste devant elle, il devait juste la fixer afin d'y parvenir.

Comme Jane.

A la suite de son résonnement, son corps se mit à trembler, ils n'avaient rien à voir.

"Je vous espionne ma chère agent Lisbon, vous venez seulement de vous en rendre compte?" John LeRouge posa sa main sur son arme ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter la brunette devant elle. Cette dernière cherchait son pistolet de ses phalanges, prête à la dégainer en retour. Malheureusement elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait plus.

Sa réaction réussit à le faire légèrement rire. Elle était vulnérable devant lui. Devant John LeRouge."Je ne vais pas vous flinguer calmez-vous" Sa main qui tenait son arme se dirigea vers elle. "Prenez là, mes hommes ne vous aime pas tellement, vous en aurait besoin. Vous allez quand même me faire le plaisir de rejoindre Patrick?"

Elle hésitait, faire confiance à un tueur en série était la pire des idées possibles mais d'un autre côté si par sa peur d'intervenir, Jane venait à mourir et à échouer... Elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner et elle le savait bien. Lisbon devait faire un choix. Et vite. Des vies en dépendaient.

"Comment je pourrais vous croire? Vous m'excuserez mais venant de vous, cette requête me semble une mission suicide" Teresa se mit à sourire afin de répondre au jeu de son adversaire étant déterminée à le battre.

" Prenez-le Teresa, depuis quand ça vous dérange de sacrifier votre vie pour Patrick? Je n'aurais pas besoin de vous convaincre." A vrai dire, c'était déjà fait, elle allait le faire et tant pis. Tant pis si Jane la détesterait pour s'en être mêlée. Tant pis si tout cela n'était qu'un piège. Tant pis si elle devait donner sa vie. Elle agrippa son glock et le reprit sèchement arborant un air près à tout.

McAllister se retira plus comblé que jamais et salua son interlocutrice " Au plaisir de vous revoir Teresa!" Celle-ci fermait les yeux et soupira quelques instants, dans quoi Jane l'avait-elle encore embarqué? Elle s'assit sur le banc proche d'elle afin de remettre ses idées au clair, il ne fallait pas agir dans la précipitation. Quand elle fut perdue dans ses pensées, elle pût apercevoir à plusieurs mètres des hommes dans un uniforme qu'elle connaissait bien depuis quelques jours. Le FBI. Elle devait partir le plus vite possible afin de protéger Jane. Elle aussi allait bientôt être recherchée. Teresa pria pour que son équipe s'en sorte indemne puis elle commença sa course en direction du cimetière. Sa décision était prise, Jane et elle s'en sortiraient et John LeRouge avait signé son arrêt de mort. Elle serait prête à tout.

Teresa longeait des paysages couverts d'un épais manteau de verdures, évitant les forces de l'ordre le plus possible. Son trajet était bien plus long puisqu'elle évitait les routes bondées, donc le centre ville mais c'était soit ça, soit elle croupirait en cellule pendant que le FBI chercherait vainement Mr Patrick Jane. L'atmosphère semblait presque parfaite. Les oiseaux chantaient, le vent chatouillait son cou, le soleil tapait doucement sur sa peau pâle. Tout semblait paisible, tout sauf son esprit étant maintenant perdu dans un chaos sans nom. Sa respiration devenait saccadée, ses poumons lui hurlèrent de s'arrêter. Sa fuite fut effrénée. Lisbon s'en fichait. Son front était à présent couvert de sueur comme tout son visage d'ailleurs. Si bien que ses yeux lui piquèrent, des larmes s'échappèrent. Sur le moment, elle ne savait pas si elles étaient dues au fait qu'un tueur en série poursuivait son ami ou juste à cet effort qu'elle tentait de redoubler. Sans doute un mix des deux pensait-elle. Mais là n'était guère le moment de s'attarder sur des détails aussi futiles. Elle devait juste courir.

Mais soudain son esprit fut prit par une question qu'elle avait totalement oubliée: Que John LeRouge lui avait-il bien fait? Elle voulait se convaincre qu'il jouait (encore une fois) avec elle pour qu'il puisse mieux l'appréhender et la forcer à lui obéir, mais elle savait très qu'il disait vrai. Bien que ce soit un monstre il disait la vérité, l'horrible vérité, celle que personne ne voulait savoir.

* * *

Durant sa course folle, de son côté, Jane courrait également. Sûrement une des rares fois où il était si pressé. Pressé d'en découdre, de voir son ennemi de toujours à ses pieds, couvert de sang, le suppliant de l'épargner, le voir à sa merci, le voir faible, le voir souffrir. Il allait enfin réaliser ce rêve de longue date. Et rien ne pouvait l'en empêcher. La police ainsi que ses amis étaient loin derrière lui. La course contre la montre fut lancée. Le parcours de son périple fut étonnamment court, sûrement que l'adrénaline y était pour quelque chose. Arrivé devant le cimetière d'Alexandria, le temps s'obscurcissait, les nuages faisaient leur apparition, le cadre devint lourd, ayant l'impression que la gravité était plus forte et attirait Jane au sol. Cela lui semblait très cliché ce temps changeant mais peu lui importait. Avant d'entrer dans la chapelle de leur point de rendez-vous, Patrick se donna l'obligation de rendre visite à quelqu'un en premier lieu.

Il détestait se rendre ici, dans cet endroit morbide, sans vie. Sa culpabilité revenait au pas de course, c'était sa faute si elles étaient là après tout. Devant leurs tombes, Charlotte pouvait revoir son père et Angela son tendre époux. L'impression qu'ils n'avaient pas été séparés s'emparerait alors d'eux. Revenus dix ans en arrière. Le père de famille restait silencieux et ne bougeait pas, il contemplait leur tablettes de pierres.

Son poing se serra.

"Aujourd'hui, il va mourir mes chéries." Aucune émotion avait l'air de prendre le contrôle de son corps. Il était impassible cependant un sourire en coin se grava sur son visage avec une once d'espoir.

"Enfin."

Devant cette chapelle de pierres blanches, un homme se dressait devant son chemin. Un garde de corps de John LeRouge pensa-t-il. De toute évidence Patrick Jane avait encore raison. Cet homme l'interpella et le fouilla... Comme Jane l'avait prédit, Bertram allait se protéger et donc l'arme de Lisbon était encore une fois un bon tour de passe-passe afin d'avoir un pion en avance sur cet échiquier qui était devenu sa vie.

Sans arme en poche, il traversa la nef qui lui semblait à la fois le chemin d'une délivrance très heureuse mais aussi semblable au couloir de la mort, cette petite église était en effet très sombre. Elle pouvait ressembler à l'intérieur d'une prison. Et cette chaise électrique au fond, c'était Bertram. Son boss l'acueillait à bras ouvert avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, cela lui donna l'impression d'être convier à une partie de poker et rien de plus. Pas un face à face finale. Son enthousiasme faisait frissonner toute la chapelle.

"Bonjour monsieur Jane! Quel plaisir de vous revoir!" Jane n'en revenait pas, John LeRouge montrait enfin son vrai visage. Un duel sans ruse semblait être mit en place entre les deux hommes. Il s'avança vers lui mais tout en restant sur ses gardes, le connaissant suffisamment pour anticiper ses futurs agissements.

"Alors vous Bertram, mon patron, vous êtes John LeRouge.." Lui même n'en revenait toujours pas, il était là, sous son nez depuis tout ce temps. Il réfléchissait à ce temps perdu. Tout ça pour ça finalement. "J'aurais bien aimé, mais à vrai dire je n'en ai pas eut la chance."

Que voulait-il encore faire? Quel stratagème tordu avait-il encore en tête? Tout le monde savait que Bertram était le coupable alors pourquoi nier? Patrick pâlit. John LeRouge était le seul à lui faire cet effet, cet effet de sueurs froides qui longeaient le long de son dos. L'effet du doute aussi, qui l'accompagnait sans répit à chacune de leurs rencontres.

"Je vais vous éclaircir Patrick, croyez-vous que je sois capable de dresser un tel empire? Et pendant si longtemps? J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que je ne suis qu'un des sbires de John LeRouge, un sbire de l'association Blake" Bertram fut ravi de voir son subordonné se décomposer tout juste devant lui. Jane ne doutait absolument plus, il l'avait vu dans les yeux de son ex-patron, son regard était honnête et franc, il pouvait même sentir un soupçon de regret et de rancœur l'habiter. Il disait vrai.

"Mais alors? Vous êtes le seul à avoir survécu qui avait..." Il fut très vite interrompu par Bertram qui se donnait à cœur joie d'étaler toute cette vérité." Qui avait trois points noirs sur l'épaule... Détrompez-vous, il était avec votre amie Lisbon il y a moins d'une heure il devrait nous rejoindre bientôt" Son calme fut réduit en cendre à l'entente de son nom, il ne voulait -pouvait- imaginer Lisbon, son amie encore dans les bras de cette ordure encore sans visage pour le moment. La vision de Teresa couverte de ce smiley de sang le hanta. Elle n'avait pas à souffrir par sa faute. Patrick laissa maintenant éclater sa rage.

"Qu'est-ce qui lui a fait?"

"Je n'en ai aucune idée Patrick attendons le, il nous le dira."A ce moment précis, un pion, semblable à un garde du corps armé d'un pistolet arriva. Il fut très vite suivi de McAllister aux côtés d'une femme que Jane connaissait très bien. Une jolie petite brune. Pétrifiée. Une statue de marbre blanchâtre. Teresa Lisbon. Il l'avait retrouvé. Elle n'aurait pas dû être ici.

" Laissez Lisbon McAllister!"

* * *

 **Voilà! Quel suspens :D ( J'espère qu'il y en a un tout petit peu...) Je vous dis au prochain chapitre! Merci d'avoir lu :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde! J'ai mis deux semaines à poster ce chapitre et je m'en excuse, la vie m'a rattrapée... Encore merci à melina metareche et Allison Mentalist ^^**

* * *

Il pouvait la contempler pendant qu'elle rejoignait le chœur, tremblante sous les ordres de Mc Allister qui pointait son arme entre ses deux omoplates. Ses joues étaient écarlates comme ses yeux qui semblaient être toujours humides.

"Je suis désolée Patrick, j'ai été stupide". Son regard se jeta sur ce pauvre homme, incapable de discerner l'horreur devant lui. Le pire des scénarios qu'il puisse imaginer se dressait là, à moins de cinq mètres de lui. Sa meilleure amie sous le contrôle de son Némésis. Jane ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici, il avait pourtant été clair "John LeRouge est à moi". Maintenant elle était sa cible principale depuis peu. Il détestait la voir ici, avec lui.

" Mon cher Patrick, regardez qui a décidé de m'accompagner!" Son sourire quant à lui était bien plus noir, il adorait le faire souffrir longtemps, voir les muscles de son visage se tendre, se tordre de douleur. Il lui avait déjà retirer les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie, pourquoi Lisbon en plus? Pourquoi le faire tant souffrir?

La pression du revolver contre la colonne vertébrale de Teresa s'intensifia si bien qu'elle dut serrer les dents afin de ne pas bouger d'un iota. Elle ne voulait absolument pas que ce monstre caché derrière elle s'énerve. Patrick se mordait les lèvres, presque jusqu'au sang admirant ce spectacle glauque. Il savait que dès la seconde où il s'attaquerait à lui, la gâchette serait appuyé et la balle sortirait de son long lit d'argent. Patrick dut malgré lui se résoudre à rester calme. Leurs deux cœurs battaient désormais à l'unisson, comme une musique sauvage qui déchirait leur cage thoracique. Si l'un des deux venait à s'arrêter, le deuxième suivrait inévitablement.

"Laissez-la partir, vous m'aviez dit qu'il n'y aurait que nous deux! Bertram et maintenant Lisbon? Cela devait être sans ruse, n'êtes vous pas un homme de parole?"

Teresa sentit le pistolet se retirer brutalement de contre sa peau et John LeRouge braqua cette arme vers son acolyte.

Deux coups retentirent dans toute la grandeur de la chapelle.

Un homme à genoux, le regard tourné vers son assassin, les yeux remplis d'incompréhension.

Un silence.

L'écho des balles sortant à pleine vitesse de leur étui étaient toujours là, inscrit dans leur tête. Jane et Lisbon se fixèrent apeurés. Comment tuer un de ses hommes de confiance en moins de trois secondes, sans sourciller, sans scrupule. Après tout rien d'étonnant pour John LeRouge. Lisbon ne pouvait quitté des yeux le corps sans vie de son ancien patron. Abattu si froidement? Même lui ne méritait pas telle trahison.

"Bien maintenant nous ne sommes plus que trois, vous voyez, il suffisait de demander."

Le canon de son pistolet revient à son endroit de prédilection, le contact fut insupportable pour Teresa, l'acier étaient brûlant, sa peau fondait rien qu'à une seconde de frottement. Elle ravala cette gêne et fermât ses poings fermement. Patrick la voyait souffrir, son visage laissait voir l'inconfort qu'il lui faisait subir. Il ne pouvait pas la voir comme ça, il devait la faire sortir, il comptait la tuer. Il devait la faire sortir. Tout de suite. Mc Allister l'interrompu dans ses pensées:

"Lisbon je vous rends votre pistolet, prenez-le tout de suite!"

Il était pressé, il avait raison la police aurait pu bientôt arriver. Teresa voyait John sortir l'arme qu'il lui avait donné il y avait quelques minutes auparavant et lui donna . Ses mains chevrotantes et moites la prirent.

"Bien maintenant faites ce qu'il vous semble juste." Jane les regardaient stupéfait, impuissant face à lui, si Lisbon n'avait pas un putain de flingue posé contre ses côtes, il aurait agi, depuis longtemps déjà. Il ne pouvait que la regarder, complètement inutile. Son regard lui fut rendu, elle l'appelait à l'aide même si Teresa voulait à tout pris que tout se déroule dans le plus grand calme, et elle savait que de fixer Jane de cette façon n'allait pas arranger les choses. Son ami se questionnait depuis un bon moment déjà, comment avait-elle fait pour se retrouvait dans une situation si délicate.

Mc Allister délogea l'objet de la nouvelle et douloureuse brûlure de Lisbon. Il fut pointé vers Jane.

"Bien entendu Teresa, si vous essayer de vous échapper -ce que je doute fort-, ou si vous essayer de m'atteindre, votre cher Patrick mourra ici même dans la maison de dieu."

Il lui serra la taille le plus fort possible, elle était piégée. Jane ne pouvait rien faire. Rien n'aurait pu prévoir cela, même pas un pigeon. Elle ferma les yeux. Evitant ainsi la vue de ce dernier. Elle se débattait avec elle même, les secondes passaient. Pourquoi voulait -elle l'aider? Pourquoi John LeRouge avait-il réussit à la rattraper à la maintenir violemment contre lui et à la ramener ici, dans cet enfer? Une larme s'échappa malgré toute la force ici déployée. Entourés de ses doigts gelés, ce revolver pesait trois tonnes, tut en gardant ses paupières closes, elle dirigea son poignet vers sa tempe.

"Teresa non!" Elle distinguait des pas rapides s'avançaient rapidement en sa direction. Mc Allister le stoppa dans sa course en dirigeant son arme entre ses deux yeux. Cela ne suffit pas.

"Tuez moi si ça vous chante, vous avez gagner! Ses dix ans n'auront servis à rien, vous aviez raison! Teresa s'il vous plait pour une fois penser à vous.

Le canon de cette arme contrairement à l'autre était congelé, sa tête ne répondait presque plus. Elle refusait d'ouvrir ses yeux cependant la voix de son consultant eut fini de ses briser. Il pleurait.

" Comme c'est touchant, Roméo voit sa Juliette se sacrifier..." Vous voulez me faire pleurer?"

Quand sa vue fut retrouvée, ce qu'elle vit lui trancha le cœur, il pourrait laisser son ennemi vivre en se faisant tuer et la laisser vivre.

"Cela ne va pas se passer comme ça. C'est hors de Question" Le bras immense de cette ordure, l'encercla encore plus fort qu'il ne le faisait avant et la retira derrière elle.

Teresa ôta d'une rapidité sans nom, son revolver et le dirigea sur elle, sur son ventre.

Un seul coup résonna.

Elle s'effondra sur ce parquet déjà couvert de sang. Elle avait réussit. Il était touché. Ce morceau de cuivre avait réussit à perforer sa peau, leur peau. Il tomba à la renverse lassant son arme gisant sur le sol. Jane se hâta afin de la récupérer. Il se dressait devant lui devant cet enfoiré de John LeRouge. Jane avait promis, sa promesse sera tenue. Sa main caressa le canon de son arme lui étant déjà reconnaissant. Il dirigea son bras vers ce pitoyable homme, agonisant le suppliant de ses yeux embués une amnistie. Cela n'en serait rien.

Un premier coup fut tiré en pleine tête, pour Angela.

Un deuxième frappa ses côtes de plein fouet, pour Charlotte.

Un troisième, dans la carotide, celui-ci était pour Teresa.

Teresa. Son amie, était touchée. Elle s'était infligée ça seule. Patrick se reprit et posa son regard sur la flaque de sang mélangés, s'emplifiant de secondes en secondes. Elle allait se vider de son sang.

"Teresa!" Il se précipita vers elle en enlevant sa veste, ensuite exerça une pression sur sa blessure. Lisbon avait bien visé, la balle n'avait du traverser que son rein. Elle pouvait s'en sortir, il devait se dépêcher. Tout en se battant pour qu'elle survive Jane lui sourit tout en s'agaçant suite à son comportement. Elle voulait mourir où quoi?

"Vous n'auriez pas put vous empêcher de vous tirer dessus Lisbon?" Le ton de sa voix était angoissant un mixte de rire et de colère. Il était bouleversé. C'était iréel.

"J'ai essayé de nous sauver... Je l'ai bien touché?" Un de ses doux sourires angéliques dont Teresa avait le secret s'esquissa. Aucun sang n'avait trouvé son chemin dans sa bouche. C'était bon signe pensa Jane, elle avait évitée l'hémorragie interne.

"Il est mort. John LeRouge est mort."

Ils se mirent à rire. Après tant d'années de combats acharnés, tout cela avait prit fin. C'était rapide, pas moins de cinq minutes. Après tant de souffrance, tout la monde s'imaginait John LeRouge comme un monstre. Un monstre fantastique. Celui qui arrachait des vies sans aucun scrupule. Celui qui décimait des existences en l'espace d'un claquement de doigt. Nullement besoin de plans travaillés ou de ruses, finalement.

Tout était fini.

Lisbon grimaçait de douleur suite à l'appui que Jane exerçait sur elle. Le sang semblait dorénavant stoppé, le tissu de sa veste ne se tachant presque plus. Elle allaiit s'en sortir, il le fallait. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent délicatement afin de fixer Jane.

"Jane il faut qu'on parte, la police arrivera bientôt." Les doigts de Patrick recouvert de son sang enlacèrent sa main.

"Je vous amène à l'hôpital Lisbon"

"C'et hors de question, je suis autant recherchée que vous." Malgré sa blessure qui la transperçait, l'agent Lisbon était toujours aussi catégorique et menaçante, ce détail rassurait de plus en plus Patrick. Cependant il était obligé de se poser cette question:

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait Lisbon? Faut deviez..."

"Je sais. Mais vous seriez mort à l'heure qu'il est." C'était totalement vrai. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Il ne savait rien de la machination de son ennemi d'illeurs il n'en savait toujours rien.

"Je ne peux pas vous laisser dans cet etat. Je sais ce qui m'attend Teresa peu m'iporte." Sans réfléchir l'espace d'une seconde, son amie renchérissa.

"Partons"

"Comment?"

"Partons loin, fuguons tant qu'il est encore le temps."

Jane ne semblait plus préoccupé par cette proposition, il lui sourit tandis qu'il fixait convenablement le bandage précaire de Teresa. Ses bras se glissèrent sous son corps trempé de sang et la souleva le plus délicatement possible, étant devenue en ce moment très fragile. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras malgré la douleur qui l'accablait de plus en plus. Ses bras se posèrent sur sa nuque couverte de boucles d'ange. Ses yeux, à cause de la fatigue se fermèrent l'espace de quelques secondes.

"Tenez bon Teresa je vous en prie, on va s'en sortir."

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt ; D**


End file.
